Game of Deduction: Sudoku!
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: What happens when you have bored, part-time thief and three genius detectives? Who would when in a game of deduction? The thief or one of our favorite detectives? Place your bets! It's a Kaito vs Shinichi vs Heiji vs Hakuba showdown with Sudoku! Who will win? Implied ShinxRan and a hint of KaixAok if you squint. No romance in this one. Just humor and friendship!


"Kaito!" Kaito looked up from the book of Sudoku, "Hakuba-kun is here! Why is Hakuba-kun here?"

Hakuba was beside Aoko, "How would I know?" Kaito asked, "Why are you here Hakuba?"

"I have my reasons," Hakuba said before turning to Aoko, "Aoko-kun, would you please be so kind as to make tea?"

"Um…sure," Aoko said looking at Hakuba and Kaito before walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Hakuba?" Kaito asked turning his attention back to his Sudoku puzzles.

"To give you something you forgot last night," Hakuba stated and waved Kaito's school ID in front of his Sudoku book, "Guess where I found this…"

Kaito's hand shot to his back pocket. Hakuba smirked and Kaito glared, "What do you want?" Kaito said more dangerously.

"We can talk about that later," Hakuba said, "Right now…I need a favor."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be, Tantei-san?" he asked.

"Kaito!" Aoko came in, "You're out of tea!"

"Then why don't we go over to a friend of mine's house," Hakuba said smiling at Aoko, "I'm supposed to be there in ten minutes. I'm sure they won't mind if you come, Kuroba-kun, Aoko-kun."

Aoko tilted her head, "Where would we be going?" she asked.

Hakuba smiled, "Kudou Shinichi's house in Beika," he said.

"Oh!" Aoko said excited, "Wasn't he shrunk?"

"I believe so," Kaito said flipping through his Sudoku book, "Why are you going to Kudou's house?"

"Let's just say," Hakuba said smirking, "It includes what you're doing right now."

Kaito hummed and looked at Hakuba confused.

* * *

><p>Shinichi opened the front door, "Hakuba…friends of yours?" he asked looking at Kaito and Aoko, "…Have we met?" Shinichi asked Kaito narrowing his eyes.<p>

"Yeah," Kaito said walking in, "When we were eight. My dad was Kuroba Toichi."

"Oh," Shinichi said, "Um…"

"Kaito," Kaito stated smirking.

"Right," Shinichi said, "And you are?" he asked Aoko.

"Nakamori Aoko," Aoko said smiling, "Very nice to meet you, Kudou-kun."

Shinichi nodded, "My girlfriend and her friend Kazuha are upstairs if you'd like to hang out with them," he said.

Aoko nodded, "Alright," she said.

"Oi, Kudou," Heiji came out of the living room, "Is Hakuba-never mind."

"Hello, Hattori-kun," Hakuba said.

Aoko headed upstairs. Kaito looked at Hakuba, "You never told me why you dragged me here," Kaito stated.

Heiji snorted, "Nice partner, Hakuba," he stated.

"Huh?" Kaito asked, "Me and Hakuba? Yeah right."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Didn't he tell you we were having a deduction game with Sudoku?" he asked.

"No," Kaito said, "All he said-" Kaito cut himself off before glaring at Hakuba, "I hate you…"

Hakuba smirked, "What do you say, Kuroba-kun?" he asked.

Kaito sighed, "Fine," he stated, "What are the rules?"

"Complete as many Sudokus as you can in ten minutes then we'll combine them," Heiji stated, "Why'd Hakuba choose ya anyway? I can't remember seeing you in papers."

Kaito smirked lightly, "That's because I'm not a detective, Tantei-han," he stated, "I'm like my father and like magic."

Heiji snorted, "Nice partner, Hakuba," he said, "Easy win, Kudou!"

Shinichi shook his head and crossed his arms before turning to Kaito and Hakuba, "Shall we start?" he asked.

"Yes," Hakuba nodded and Shinichi walked into the living room.

"Why choose me?" Kaito asked.

Hakuba shrugged, "You aren't an idiot Kuroba-kun," he said, "That much is proven by my little DNA scan, but also…" he smirked, "I know you have a little rivalry with Kudou-kun and Hattori-kun…"

Kaito smirked lightly, "I wouldn't call it that," he said, "But I'll play if only to see Hattori blow up."

Hakuba chuckled and they walked into the living room. Shinichi set Sudoku books in front of them, "This may be a team game," Shinichi stated, "But no helping."

Kaito snorted, "Like I'd ask for Hakuba's help," he said, "Someone going to say go or what?"

"Cocky," Heiji stated.

Shinichi sighed and looked at his clock, "Go," he stated and the four of them grabbed pencils and began writing in their book.

Seven minutes later, "What do I do when I'm done?" Kaito asked bored.

"What?!" Heiji yelled looking up.

"Uh…" Kaito held up the Sudoku book and let the pages flip by, "I'm done…"

Shinichi's mouth actually dropped. Hakuba flipped through his five pages, "Okay," Hakuba said, "I knew you were smart Kuroba-kun, but really?"

Kaito shrugged, "Hey, guys," Ran said walking in with Kazuha and Aoko, "We were going to-"

"You little cheat!" Heiji yelled standing up slamming his hands on the table.

Kazuha, Ran, and Aoko blinked in shock, "You wanna check my work?" Kaito asked holding up the book.

Heiji snatched the book so fast that Kaito waved his hand back and forth slightly, "Heiji!" Kazuha scolded.

Heiji was flipping through the book while grumbling under his breath. Shinichi and Hakuba looked over Heiji's shoulder, "What's going on, Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"Sudoku," Kaito smirked.

"Oh," Aoko said then giggled, "You do realize that Kaito only does those if he's bored and can't find anything else to do, right?"

Heiji threw the book behind him and stood up, "How is that even possible!?" he yelled.

"I don't know," Kaito stated, "Ask the teen who shrunk."

"This isn't about Kudou!" Heiji yelled.

Kaito hummed, "Then what is it?" he asked, "I finished and I didn't cheat; you checked the book yourself."

Heiji started stuttering nonsense, "This is your doing!" he turned to Hakuba.

"What?" Hakuba asked, "I'm afraid I don't understand your logic, Hattori-kun."

"You brought him here!" Heiji yelled, "You planned on outshining me and Kudou!"

"Hattori-"

"I did no such thing," Hakuba stated calmly, "Did I know Kuroba-kun was smart? Of course. Did I know he could solve an entire book of Sudoku in under ten minutes? No, I did not."

"Heiji, would you just calm down," Kazuha said, "I think you're overreacting a little bit."

"I am not!" Heiji yelled.

"You're right," Kaito said smirking, "You're acting like a kid."

Heiji finally lost it, "That's it!" Heiji ran straight for Kaito, who was quick to run away, "Get back here you cheating little…"

Hakuba thumbed his finger on his arm, "Aoko-kun…" he said, "How long has Kuroba-kun been bored?"

Aoko hummed, "About a week," she said, "Said something about nobody entertaining coming around."

Hakuba facepalmed, "What?" Shinichi asked.

"I played right into his hands…" Hakuba muttered before crossing his arms, "Perhaps I need to study Kuroba-kun more before I try challenging him to a game of deduction again…"

Shinichi looked at Hakuba then at Heiji and Kaito running around his living room, "Sometimes I wonder if it would've been easier to go through childhood again," Shinichi said, "Like Haibara."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shinichi stiffened at Ran's dangerous tone and closeness to his face.

"Uh…" Shinichi said turning to Ran slowly, "I didn't mean it that way!"

Ran crossed her arms and Shinichi sweat dropped, "Uh…" Shinichi said nervously and looked at Hakuba, "Help?"

"Why would I join you in the grave you just dug yourself into?" Hakuba asked.

Ran grabbed Shinichi's ear and dragged him away, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Shinichi complained, "Some friend you are!" he yelled at Hakuba.

Hakuba sighed, "Would you two ladies like to join me for coffee at the café down the street?" he asked Kazuha and Aoko.

Kazuha and Aoko looked at their childish childhood friends chasing each other, "Sure," Kazuha and Aoko said in unison and followed Hakuba to the front door.

Just as Aoko was going to put her shoes on, Kaito grabbed her and ran with her. Aoko yelped, "Kaito!" she yelled, "Put me down!"

"Nice try, Hakuba!" Kaito yelled while still running away from Heiji, who was starting to get slower and breath heavily.

Hakuba sighed, "Jealous little imp," he muttered.

Kazuha hummed in confusion before turning to the little chase scene in front of her. Kazuha sighed before going into the kitchen. Might as well make tea, "Hakuba," Shinichi whispered suddenly beside him, "Next time you want to bring KID here…make sure he disguises himself…"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow and Shinichi snorted, "You honestly have no idea how many times I've worked with him that required him to lay low, but not in disguise," he said, "Though, I think you have the right idea," he turned to the panting Heiji, laughing Kaito, and yelling Aoko, "We need to learn more about him. Obviously he steals gems, but he returns them not even an hour after the heist and his mortality…doesn't fit that of a thief or criminal."

Hakuba nodded, "That Organization you were after," Shinichi looked at Hakuba, "I suspect Kuroba-kun has the same dilemma. After reading about you and what happened to you, what you did is similar to what Kuroba-kun's doing. He's hiding under the mask of Kaitou KID."

Shinichi hummed crossing his arms, "Shinichi…" Shinichi stiffened at Ran's voice.

"Gotta go!" Shinichi quickly left.

Hakuba couldn't help but chuckle and looked at Kaito as he was scolded by Aoko. True, he may not quite understand what or why Kaito does what he does, but it's dead obvious that he's not stupid or doesn't care about what happens to others. Hakuba leaned against the wall of the living room. Watching and coming up with deductions is what a detective does best, but for now, "Hey, Hattori-kun," Heiji looked at Hakuba, "If you really want to prove to Kuroba-kun that you're better, why don't you join me and Kudou-kun tomorrow night for the Kaitou KID heist?"

Heiji smirked, "Sounds fun," he stated.

Hakuba saw a familiar smirk on Kaito's face. Hakuba got the feeling Heiji was going to have a Sudoku written on his face by the end of that night….

**A/N This was my first attempt at a DC oneshot. I hope you enjoyed! And yes, I made Kaito smarter than all three detectives. What can I say? I've fallen for the thief clad in white. But that doesn't mean I don't ship him with Aoko. Ship him with someone else and we got a problem. I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. Wish I did….**


End file.
